


末路【奈落pwp】

by snowsa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 犬夜叉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowsa/pseuds/snowsa
Summary: 1、原创男主X奈落，第一人称主攻2、性癖放出，高能预警3、全文开车，微S/M，有强制元素4、桔梗会出现但是不参与剧情也不会与奈落见面5、一击脱离
Relationships: Naraku (InuYasha)/Original Character(s), 原创男主/奈落
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	末路【奈落pwp】

1、

太阳下山了，我结束了捕猎，回到作为安身巢穴的山洞之中。洞中很黑，但并不能阻碍我绕开虬结的纯黑蛛丝来到洞穴深处。妖怪都有着天生的夜视能力。

黑暗之中，有一片显眼的白，那是我捕获的猎物——一个弱小的半妖。

他被我的蛛丝穿透了琵琶骨，捆绑着悬挂在半空中，因我注入他体内的毒液而动弹不得。

这是个很有趣的家伙。明明只是一堆杂碎妖怪和人类的结合体，却差点从我的手中逃脱。

也许是他身上带着的，名为四魂之玉的宝玉碎片的缘故?明明只是碎片而已，却让我真正感受到了力量的增长。

没错，他的四魂之玉碎片现在在我的身体里，我甚至在拥有碎片之后轻易杀掉了那条经常侵入我领地的豹猫。那个乐色。

以后在捕猎的时候，也要注意一下四魂之玉了呢。

不过现在的当务之急不是这个。我微微抬头看着眼前被束缚的半妖。

他给了我一种很奇怪的感觉。以往我抓到猎物都是直接吃掉的。但他……

他不一样，他有一种说不清道不明的吸引力，让我并不想这样简单地干掉他。所以我给他注入了使身体麻痹的毒液，将他藏在了巢穴深处。

我操纵蛛丝，让他落到我的眼前。他带着一个滑稽的蓝色狒狒面具，因为受伤的缘故，身上雪白的皮草上沾染了大片的血迹。

我伸手掀开了他的面具，看到了他藏在阴影之中的真容。

他有着一双血红的双眸，长发微卷，面容俊秀，表情却很冷硬。

"诶……想不到你还挺好看的嘛。明明带着这么滑稽的面具。"我情不自禁地感叹道。

大概知道为什么我不想直接干掉他了。这样的家伙明明更适合作为食物之外的用途。

他动了动嘴，似乎想说些什么，却没能发出声音。大概是因为毒液的缘故，舌头麻痹了吧。

我伸出食指按住了他的唇:"我啊，其实有听说过你哦。擅长玩弄人心的，名为奈落的半妖。"

"所以，死心吧，我不会给你说话的机会的。"

"不管我做什么，你只要乖乖承受就好了。"

2、 

听到我的话，他瞳孔猛地一缩，气息都不稳了。也许是知道自己将要面对什么了?

嘛，反正他也无力反抗就是了。

他的唇很软，被我揉了一下就变得有些红肿。我撬开他的牙关，将手指探入了他的口腔，想要与他的舌头嬉戏。

但是他却很不愿意的样子。我看着他眼中毫不掩饰的憎恨，心底切了一声。区区半妖而已，竟然敢在我面前露出这样的表情。

不过，我有点兴奋了。

我将手指探入他的喉咙，狠狠地抽插了几下，满意地感受到了他喉咙的痉挛。

手上沾满了晶亮的唾液，我随意地在他的皮草上擦了擦，又松开了捆绑着他四肢的蛛丝，只留下穿透他琵琶骨的那两股。

被绑成粽子可就没有情趣了。

我脱下身上的铠甲，扔到一边，又伸手去撕他身上脏污的皮草。

就好像是拆礼物一样啊。听着他被触动伤口的闷哼，我悠哉地想。

"诶……没想到你居然这么随便啊……"

他的皮草下什么都没穿，蛛丝受到牵连在伤口中搅动，血液像蛇一样在他白皙的身体上缓缓爬下。

糟糕，我真的是彻底兴奋起来了啊。

我粗暴地扯烂了他身上剩余的皮草远远丢开，让他赤裸的身体完全展露在我眼前。

眼前的男人有着和他容貌相称的好身材，脖颈纤长，宽肩窄腰，肌肉匀称，长腿笔直。

我忍不住上前一步，低头舔舐他胸口的血迹。

"你这家伙，虽然是个卑贱的半妖，没想到还挺厉害的嘛。这么邪恶的气息，可不是普通的家伙能拥有的啊。"我咂了咂嘴，回味着他血液的味道。

这家伙可不是能够掉以轻心的小角色啊。我抚摸着他的脖颈，感受着他肌肤细腻的触感。

但是说到底也只是个半妖而已。

我伸出獠牙，狠狠地咬上了他的脖子，向他的体内注入了另一种毒液。

"别担心，是会让你舒服的好东西哦。"我拍了拍他的脸，走到一边脱下了身上的和服，与他裸裎相对。

没一会儿，他的脸上就泛起了潮红，呼吸也急促了起来。

我操纵蛛丝使他转身背对我，又捆住他的双腕拉到平举。

要开始享用大餐了，从哪里下手好呢……

我从背后环住他，一手握住了他半挺的性器慢慢摩挲，一手揉捏着他胸口的乳珠，感受着他在我怀中微微的战栗。

"我说你啊，我只是轻轻碰了一下，你居然就兴奋起来了呢。以前从来没有被抱过吗?"

虽然有我毒液催情的效果没错，但是这家伙还真是敏感啊。

真是可口呢，我捡到宝了。

我手上的动作越来越快，随着我的动作，他的齿缝间漏出压抑不住的呻吟，就像催情药一样刺激着我的神经。

真是的，干嘛这么诱人，我快要忍不住了啊，我在心底抱怨着。我的性器也完全硬起来了，顶在他饱满的臀部上，随着我的动作磨蹭着。

终于，随着越来越急促的呻吟，怀里紧绷的身体一下子放松了下来，他射在了我的手里。

3、

"呐，你看，你射了好多啊。"我抬起手沾满精液的手掌在他眼前晃了晃，却没得到什么反应。

诶，半妖连夜视都做不到的吗?

我撇了撇嘴，将手中的精液抹在了他身后的穴口上，想要伸入手指却遭到了抵抗，他的肌肉绷得太紧了。

"你这家伙!明明射了这么多，还装什么模样啊!快点给我放松!"我大声嚷嚷着，在他屁股上狠狠地拍了几下。

这家伙，明明很舒服，却一点都不配合呢。

我有点生气了，粗暴的插入手指给他随意扩张了一下，就急匆匆地将性器插入了他的后穴。

好温暖，好舒服。

我长舒一口气，掐住他的腰狠狠地抽插了起来。

大概是准备做的不够的缘故，一开始还有些滞涩，但随着他体内什么液体的涌出，我的动作也越来越顺畅。

大概是出血了吧，我漫不经心地想着，还是给他点甜头吧。

我一只手环住他的腰，将他固定在我的身前，另一只手摸了摸了他的性器。啊，果然软掉了。

"真可怜……明明好好配合就会很舒服的。"我凑在他耳边说着，气息喷入了他的耳朵，引得他抖了一下。

我变换着角度在他体内抽插，寻找着他的敏感点。在换到某个角度的时候，我听到他漏出了一声变了调的呻吟。

就是这里了。

我向这个地方发起了猛烈的攻击，每一下都狠狠地戳了上去，肉体相击的啪啪声在巢穴中回响。

他扭动着腰想要逃离，却被我一把扯回来，毫不留情地冲撞着。

他的身体越夹越紧，我的动作也越来越快。又抽插了几十下后，我射在了他的身体里。

真舒服。

我又摸了摸他的阴茎，摸到了一手的滑腻。

"啊啦，看来你也很高兴嘛。我啊，真的是很中意你啊。"

我又给他注入了麻痹的毒液，以确保他没有力气对我做什么事情。

虽然全身皮肤都相当于铠甲的我，也不可能被这么弱小的半妖伤到就是了。

我把自己收拾了一下，换上和服靠在巢穴的角落里睡觉了。

虽然很想直接把这家伙弄坏，但是为了以后的乐趣，还是要节制的嘛。

4、

今天的收获真不错，我收集到了两块新的四魂之玉碎片。那两只鬼也真是自不量力，竟敢吃掉我领地里的小妖怪，不知道本大爷最讨厌不懂规矩的家伙了吗！

说起来，自从四魂之玉碎片的事情流传开之后，到处流窜的妖怪寻找碎片多了不少啊，真是麻烦。好多小妖怪都搬家到我巢穴的山脚下了，虽然他们还是不敢上山，但是真的好吵啊，想把他们全部都吃掉。

真是没办法，找个时间把整个领地清理一遍吧。

做下决定的我步伐轻快地回到巢穴，想到等待着我的那家伙，心情更好了。

"奈落君~有没有乖乖在家等着我啊~"

巢穴的深处，他被束缚在半空中。穿透琵琶骨的蛛丝迫使他上身直立，双手被捆在身后，双腿大大地打开着，蛛丝从他膝下穿过将他吊起来。胸口的两个乳头被蛛丝刺穿，与被紧紧捆缚的阴茎连结在了一起。

由于自身体重的缘故，他的臀部大大地打开着，露出深深插入他后穴的大股蛛丝。

他的性器涨得通红，顶尖的小口却被我用蛛丝插入，忍耐的汁液一滴滴地溢了出来。

"诶，看来你还很享受嘛。"

我控制着他体内的蛛丝缓缓抽插，不紧不慢地刺激着他前后所有的敏感点。

我在他面前盘腿坐下，托着下巴拉扯着穿过他胸前的蛛丝，满意地听到了他的痛哼。

"前面也要吗?"

他依然没有回应，只是大口大口地喘着气。

"嘁，真是不坦率的家伙。"我叹了口气，让蛛丝加快了动作。

我的蛛丝就像我的肢体一样，可以随意地操纵，我想让它软它就会柔软如丝绸，想让它硬它就会坚硬如钢铁。

真是方便啊。

"胸口我也会照顾到哦。"说着，两股蛛丝缠绕上了他胸前的两个乳珠，用力地揉捏着。

"居然已经挺起来了，有这么舒服吗?"

"啊，对了，还有嘴巴。很久没说过话了吧你?嘴巴应该会非常寂寞吧?没关系，我会一并照顾到哦。"

我将他放到接近地面，俊秀的面庞正对着我的胯下。这家伙长得真是好看啊，比我见过的所有妖怪都好看。

我迫不及待地捏着他的下颌将自己的性器插入他口中。

"麻痹毒液的效果已经快过了吧，你给我动动舌头啊混蛋。"

我的阴茎狠狠地撞击着他的咽喉，想要将自己塞得更深，更深。

我低头看着他被迫仰起的脸。

他半垂着眼睑，眼角渗出了一丝水痕，纤长的羽睫微微颤抖，盯着我的目光却冰冷而毫无感情，就像盯着一个死物。

啧，真想看到这家伙慌乱的表情啊……

5、

我感到一阵热血从下身直冲大脑，也不管他动不动舌头了，捧着他的脑袋横冲直撞。

因为我过于用力的缘故，他从喉咙中发出承受不住的悲鸣，却因此扩张了咽喉，挤压着我的龟头，给我带来更激烈的快感。

啊，要到了。

我拔出自己的阴茎，大量的精液喷在了他的脸上。白色的浊液顺着他的眉眼滑下，色情得过分。

我坐在他面前，欣赏着我的作品:"喂，说点什么。"

他默不作声。

我又说:"你应该能说话了吧?快说点什么。"

他抬头看了我一眼，用略带嘶哑的声音说道:"没什么好说的。"

虽然不是第一次听到了，但我还是要感叹，这家伙的声音真是好听啊。

"也是，你只要叫的好听就可以了。"

我今天心情好，不和他计较，只是操纵着侵犯着他的蛛丝动作更激烈了一点。

两个乳头，性器和后穴同时被激烈地侵犯着，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，口中泄出低哑的呻吟。

没多久，他也射了出来。

我把他抱在怀里，抠挖着他泥泞一片的后穴。手指被他的温暖紧紧包裹着，怀里是他因为虚弱无力而显得无比顺服的身体，他呼出的热气喷洒在我的胸口上，引得我微微发痒。

虽然我知道是假象。

我知道的，这家伙，绝对不是什么善良的角色。

只是……

"你看看你都兴奋成什么样了，是不是已经爱上被我拥抱的感觉了?"

"闭上你的嘴，要做就做。"

我大笑几声，将再次硬起来的阴茎插入了他的身体里。

夜，还长着呢。

6、

我今天见到了一个奇怪的巫女，她明明浑身都带着骨灰与墓土的气息，灵魂却圣洁得过分。

并且，她很强。强到我也不乐意随意与她发生冲突的地步。

虽然，冲突确实发生了。

我脚下踩着刚刚捕猎到的熊或者别的什么总之是吃的东西，脚边不远处插着一支半没入泥土的箭，那个巫女在四十米外拉开长弓用箭指着我。

“我说，巫女大人啊，这样真的好吗？”不想继续对峙下去的我，终于还是先开了口。

“最近这附近有新来的蜈蚣在到处游荡，那边的村子，正在被袭击哦？”我抬起下巴指了指她的东南方向。

她没有说话，只是拉弓的手紧了紧，箭在弦上蓄势待发。

最近怎么老是遇到这种不喜欢说话的家伙，这会让我觉得自己话很多啊。

我叹了口气，接着说：“你也没把握把我一击必杀吧，和我缠斗的话，那边的村子可就糟糕了哦？”

“这样没关系吗？为了我这样一个路过的妖怪，放弃那边的村子。你们巫女不是要保护人类的吗？”

“我们就这样各走一边，如何？”

她用余光看了一眼我指的方向，确实看到了异常的火光。似乎有些分心了，却依然对我保持着足够的警惕。

“那么，再见了，巫女大人。”我赶快提起猎物，三两下就逃入了森林的深处。

暗中观察了一会儿，我又回到了事发地，那个巫女果然去救助村子里的人了呢，明明已经死掉，和人类不是同族了的说。

啊啊，真是危险呢。为什么死人还会有这么圣洁的灵魂啊，如果被射中弱点的话，就算是我，说不定也会死掉啊……

我操纵蛛丝想要拔起之前她射出却被我躲过的箭，意料之中地被烧掉了大半，身上却有一股热流从胸口散入四肢百骸，我忍不住打了个激灵。

我摸了摸胸口，那是我存放四魂之玉碎片的地方。知道四魂之玉碎片的事情之后我也去调查过，知道了四魂之玉碎片会被污染或者净化的事情。

刚才是四魂之玉碎片被净化了？可是，我似乎没受到伤害？什么嘛，身为大妖怪的我，居然不是邪恶的存在？开什么玩笑。

四魂之玉还真是奇怪呢。

我又看了看地上的东西，“由死掉还依然圣洁的巫女射出的有强大灵力的箭”，这东西听起来就好厉害的样子。

决定了，要把这个东西带回巢穴作为宝物收藏起来。

7、

我提着猎物，回到了巢穴。

那支箭被我用捡来的藤蔓包裹着，远远地拖在后面。把这个东西带回来可废了我不少力气呢。

巢穴深处，他垂着头半靠在洞穴的墙壁上。原本对我爱答不理的他却在我回来的时候猛的抬起了头。

还真是少见呢，他居然对我有反应了。

当他看到我带回的巫女的箭时，甚至激动得想要站起来，却因身体的虚弱而摔回了地上，目光依然一瞬不瞬地盯着那支箭。

我很久没给他注入过毒液了，只是留着控制他的蛛丝。长期接触我的毒液的话，就算只是麻痹身体的那种，弱小的半妖说不定也会因为内脏被腐蚀而死掉。

“你今天，见到了什么人？”

他居然主动跟我说话了。

我将箭矢在收藏宝物的角落里摆好，才回应他的话：“你说那个死掉的巫女？唔，是今天遇上了没错。”

“你，对她做了什么？”他的眼中久违地射出了凶光，像是想要吃掉我一样。

“她的箭都在我手里了，你说呢？”看到平时死气沉沉的人露出了这么生动的表情，我很想逗逗他。

“那是我的猎物！只有我才能杀掉她，只有我！”

“猎物？”我嗤笑一声，扯了扯他垂在胸前的长发，“我说你啊，连你现在都还是我的猎物，还想要去捕猎其他的家伙？”

他咬紧了牙，垂在身侧的左手捏紧了拳头。

我突然有点不高兴，握住他的拳头用力掰开，又将自己的右手合了上去与他食指相扣。

“我没有对她做什么，但是你还是不要痴心妄想了比较好。那个巫女真是强得过分，你肯定打不过她的啦。不管是哪种猎物，你都根本没有办法捕猎她哦。”

“不如老老实实地跟在我身边比较好。”

他猛地扭过了头，不再说话。

我看着他微怒的侧脸，突然觉得他身上的蛛丝都无比碍眼。

我想了想，还是撤掉了他体内体外所有的蛛丝，包括穿透他琵琶骨的那两股。

这家伙都这么虚弱了，之前还一直被我的毒液破坏着身体，也不能做什么了吧，大概。

我扒下猎物的皮毛，切了一块肉扔在他面前，自己坐在一边享用起剩下的部分。

半妖的话，肉应该也是能吃的？说起来，这还是这么久以来我第一次给他准备食物啊。我边吃边想着。

8、

等我吃完，他面前的肉也不见了。

我的心情好了起来，拿起猎物的毛皮将他裹住抱了起来。

他皱了皱眉头，问我：“你要干什么？”

我抱着裹得严严实实的他朝洞穴外走去，嘴上说着：“带你出去透透气啊。娇弱的半妖应该是不能一直待在洞穴里的吧？”

他没有说话，只是垂着眼安安分分地呆在我的怀里。

我的心中一片安宁。

我抱着他来到了山下的小溪边。洁净的水流映着月光显得格外温柔。

我松开裹着他的毛皮，将赤裸的他放在潺潺的流水之中。自己也下了水，坐在他的身后环抱住他。

“今天的月色真好啊。”我一边为他清洗身体，一边感叹道。

他的身体在月光下显得和雪一样白，皮肤细腻得就像最最柔软的丝绸，带着令人舒心的暖意。

我又兴奋起来了。

最近真的是一点都不节制啊，我有些苦恼。

还是先给他洗干净吧。

我将两指探入他的后穴。因为最近常常使用的缘故，他的后穴十分柔软，没用什么力就探入了深处。

我将两指微微分开，引着水流浸入他的体内。我感受到怀里的他因为冷水的刺激猛地绷紧了，又在下一刻放松了下来。

我起了兴致，在他体内的手指逗弄起他的敏感点，时而画圈，时而轻戳，另一只手也握住他的性器开始套弄。

他的弱点我已经全部都知道了，他的身体真的是和我非常契合啊。

可是今天的他却咬紧牙关一点声音都没有发出。

是因为那个巫女吗？嘴上说着猎物猎物的，实际上好像上心得很嘛。

我又分裂出两只手，揉拧他胸口的两点，想要逼出他的声音。

没错，身为蜘蛛的我，有三双手一双腿是非常合理的。只是平时保持人形的时候我不会把多余的手露出来而已。

“还在想着那个巫女吗？真是的，你还没有搞清楚现状吗？那个家伙可是即使死掉了也能保持灵魂洁净的厉害人物哦。”

“就算她不介意半妖，但是像你这样有着邪恶灵魂的家伙，也是根本不可能被她接受的啦。”

“要么她被你污染后死去，要么你被她净化后消亡，不管怎么样都是两败俱伤啊。”

“明明是以智计出名的家伙，你居然连这个都看不穿么？真不知道你到底为什么喜欢她啊。”

我一边刺激着他的敏感点，一边喋喋不休地对他嚷嚷。

“我，没有喜欢她……”他终于说话了，声音就像从牙缝里挤出来的一样，“是那个人类，我体内的人类对她……”

“什么体内的人类啊，那个家伙在和妖怪融合的时候就已经死掉啦。半妖和被妖化附体的人类可是完全不一样的存在，你可不要小看本大爷的眼力啊！”

我托着他的腋下将他举起，对准我兴奋起来的性器缓缓放下，让他将我的阴茎完完全全地吞了下去。

因为姿势的缘故，我进入到了从未到过的深处，他也因此从喉咙底发出了一声喟叹。

他被我困在了怀里，后背紧紧地贴着我的前胸。

不想再听他说话的我放出了最后一双手，让六只手各司其职：一双手负责托举着他在我身上颠簸，一只手负责套弄他的性器和揉搓阴茎下的两个小球，一只手扣住他双手的手腕举在身前，一只手揉捏他的胸口，还有一只手探入口腔追逐他的舌头。

所有地方都有照顾到，我真是太体贴了。

9、

我低下头舔舐着他细白的脖颈，品尝着他身上微咸的汗珠。

他的肩胛骨很明显，明明被手感很好的皮肤包裹着，却给我一种像是刀剑一样的锋利感。

啊啊，这个家伙，真是让我中意得要命啊……

他的身体越来越紧张，大概是要去了？那怎么可以，要等着我啊。

我坏心地堵住了他性器前端的小孔，同时加快了下身冲击他敏感点的动作。

他无力地挣扎着，却被我强行镇压。

“奈落君真是过分啊，怎么可以一个人先去了。要和我一起啊……”我在他耳边喃喃低语。

又抽插了几十下，我感觉自己也要到了，才放开他的性器，让他和我一起到达了顶峰。

高潮过后，我也没把性器拔出来，依旧呆在他体内感受着余韵，只是收起了多余的手臂，只留下一双环抱着他。

他平复了呼吸之后，挣开我的手臂站起来向前走了几步。我没有阻止，只是看着他撩起头发，在脑后束成一个高高的马尾。

他全身湿漉漉的，在月光下我能清楚地看到水珠从他的头发上滑下，顺着光洁的背部没入双丘之间，身后的小穴因为刚被使用过而呈现为一个合不拢的洞口，微微地翕动着。

这家伙，已经是我的形状了吧。

我突然说道：“要不你以后就跟着我吧，我会好好对你的。半妖……应该过得很辛苦吧？”

如果他同意的话，我以后会对他好一点，会每天给他带食物。不愿意呆在我的巢穴里也没关系，我可以在外边给他盖一个屋子。只要他……

“哦？”闻言他扭过头来居高临下地俯视着我，不置可否地发出了一个音节，也许还带着几分戏谑。

他的眼神如同淬了毒的利刃一般刺了过来，使我的后背泛起了微微的冷意。

他会同意才有鬼啦，我真的是失心疯了。像他这样的家伙，才不会……

他转过身来，向着我迈了一步，身体却因站立不稳而向前坠下。

我急忙抱住他，将他揽在怀里。

之前和我战斗时就已经受了重伤，后来又一直被我的毒液腐蚀着身体。这么长时间也没有进食，还被我……

我的心底泛起微微的愧疚，这家伙毕竟只是个半妖啊，身体应该已经残破不堪了吧。

我不想他死，所以我想到了一个主意。

我将他圈在怀里，使他半靠着我的肩膀，我的手握住他性器的头部轻轻揉捏。

“怎么，还不够么？”他冷笑道。

我第一次没有回应他的话，只是拿出几块之前收集到却还没来得及放入胸口的四魂之玉碎片。

他似乎明白了我要做什么，没有反抗，只是用手紧紧地握住了我的小臂。

我看他似乎已经准备好了，便拿起一块碎片对着他的性器插了进去。

他原本挺立着的性器一下子就软了下来，放在我小臂上的手指也突然用力，指甲深深地抠入了我的手臂，不过我也没有在意。

应该很疼吧？这东西可不像我的蛛丝那样柔软，我的动作也不像以前插入他前方时那样温柔。

但是，我就是要让他疼。谁让他拒绝我的。

猎物就要有猎物的自觉。

我看他似乎缓过劲来了，又插入了第二块，第三块。

10、

我吻去他额角渗出的冷汗，抚了抚他高高束起的长发。

“这东西你会用的吧？可别死了。”我用额头抵着他的额头，低声说。

“这东西，我比你会用。”他的声音恢复了一贯的冷硬。

我放下心，让他换个姿势跨坐在我怀里，捧着他的脸细细端详着。

眉如远山，目如血玉，鼻梁高挺，薄唇微抿。

真好看啊。

不管看了多少次，我还是觉得，这张脸真好看啊。

也许是我痴迷的目光取悦到了他，他嗤笑一声搂住了我的脖颈，双腿也缠上了我的腰。

这这这这这……这！这！！

我似乎听到轰的一声，热血从我的脑子奔涌向下体，我的性器一瞬间就变得如同长矛一般笔直。

我再也按捺不住，不管不顾地将性器插入了他的身体，像毛头小子一样毫无技巧地冲刺着。

泛着粼粼银光的水流一波波地冲刷着我们的身体，却冷却不了我发热的头脑。

他跨在我身上，像骑马一样上下颠簸着，赤裸的身体映着洁净的月光，却不知道哪一个更白。

他昂起头，露出白皙的脖子，与下颌一起勾勒出诱人的弧度。

我咬住他小巧的喉结，用牙齿细细研磨，听他发出如濒死猎物一般的泣音，感受着他喉咙的震动。

真恨不得死在他身上。

热血降温，我又捡回了些许的理智。

我放开了他的喉结，将他紧紧扣在怀中，一手抚摸着他滑腻的后背，一手揉捏他结实的臀部。

他的性器被我和他的腹部夹在中间，随着我们的动作一下一下地被摩擦着。

我不遗余力地进攻着他的敏感点，想要给他带来至高的欢愉。

他的后穴渐渐夹紧，我知道他快要到了，自己也加快了动作。

在我达到顶点的同时，我感到他也放松了下来。

我和他分开了一点，看到他的性器前端汩汩地涌出白色的精液，被我插入的四魂之玉碎片也冒出了一半。

我抬起头，看到他毫无征兆地对着我笑了。

如春风化冻，如冰雪初融。

我的心一下就剧烈地跳动起来，像是要跳出我的胸膛。

我的大脑一片空白，只能看着他捧着我的脸慢慢凑近。

吻住了我的唇。

我没有做出任何抵抗就开启牙关将他的舌头放了进来，舌头甚至毫不矜持的纠缠了上去，想要与之共舞。

然后，一阵剧痛淹没了我。

有什么东西顺着我的喉咙插入了我的胸口，握住我放进去的四魂之玉碎片后又毫不留情地刺穿了我的心脏。

我被他推开，无力的身体向后倒在了冰凉的溪水之中。

啊啊，我的心脏已经完全被破坏掉了，大概马上就要死了吧。真不愧是奈落，以玩弄人心著名的家伙啊……

我感觉身体动了。

模糊的视线中，我看到他的下半身涌出了无数粗壮的触手，正是那些东西将我缠绕着举了起来。

我看到他手中拿着从我胸膛中取出的四魂之玉碎片，骨节分明的手指竟比那宝玉还好看。

我听到他用低沉的声音嘲笑我，带着无比的憎恨：“放心吧，以后你就跟着我，我会好好对你的，作为我组成身体的一部分……”

随后，我就被黑暗吞噬，陷入了无知无识的世界。

——End——


End file.
